Lucifer
In-game Description "Nobody knows if Lucifer is a machine, a human or a ghost from hell. The fire of Lucifer can kill whole hordes of infected. It can not attack through walls but is immune to fire." General Information Lucifers are very short ranged and slow infantry units armed with flamethrowers. This allows them to deal sustained damage in a small cone shaped area in front of them allowing them to deal with large numbers of Infected with small health pools simultaneously. The Lucifer is one of three specialised units requiring Oil that can only be recruited from an Engineering Center. The other two being the Thanatos and the Titan. It is also the only unit of the three that can be recruited without any additional research making it more easily accessible. Another notable bonus of Lucifers is that they regenerate their health at the rate of 40 HP/sec, making them usable faster again, after taking heavy damage. Lucifers can pick up the barrels that are sometimes scattered around the map. A Lucifer that dies while carrying one of these barrels explodes, taking many nearby enemies with him. Unfortunately Lucifers suffer from a number of disadvantages that make them one of the lesser used units on higher difficulties: * They are the only unit in the game that is unable to fire over walls making them a very poor unit for defending fortifications. * They have extremely poor range and speed making them vulnerable to Venoms and Harpies, unmassed they also lack the burst to quickly kill Chubbies thus making them vulnerable to almost all the specialised zombie units. (As of Version 0.8, Lucifers take 65% less damage from Venoms, but are still outranged by them.) * Their Flamethrower attack can damage your own units, making them hard to mix with other types of units, since they might roast your own units if they get flanked or aren't controlled properly. * Finally they have the same cost and upkeep as the Thanatos unit. While both can attack several enemies at a time, Lucifer's short range and inability to attack through walls make him less versatile than Thanatos with his long-range bazooka. Tips & Strategy * Their ability to deal with large numbers of Infected with small health pools simultaneously makes them most effective at clearing out Villages of Doom and holding unfortified areas against encroaching swarms. * They are a specialised unit against masses of low HP infected, thus Snipers help them massively with killing special zombies, where they fall short. Except for the spitters, since they have a great resistance against their attacks and do them more damage than other special zombies. * While you might think Lucifers would work well with Soldiers, due to Soldier's resistance to fire damage, in reality the two tend to stack, both filling the purpose of killing close-range enemies. Meanwhile, Spitters and Chubbies will be left mostly uncountered. By contrast, combining Lucifers with Snipers simultaneously counters Snipers' weakness to being overwhelmed by large quantities of enemies, as well as Lucifers weakness to Chubbies and Spitters. Trivia * The clothing and specially the mask of "Lucifer" resembles the "Alpha Series" big daddy from Bioshock series. Quotes When trained: *"It is I - Lucifer!" When selected: *"Can you feel the heat?" *"I need to purify their souls!" *"Ashes to ashes!" *"Just tell me what to burn!" *"Let's purify the world!" *"The Inferno calls to me!" *"I'm on fire!" *"My blood boils!" *"From the night to the darkness!" *"Hellfire upon this world!" *"I'm cold! Let's turn up the heat!" *"I have come from the darkness!" *"I am soulless instrument of death!" When moving: * "Great!" * "Like a ghost!" * "Like a vanishing soul!" * "Done!" * "Yeah!" * "Yes!" * "On my way to Hell!" * "Into the darkness!" When attacking: * "I shall purify their souls!" * "I know your darkest thoughts!" * "Okay!" * "Understood!" * "They all shall be ashes!" * "With all my fire!" * "As silent as smoke!" * "Affirmative!" * "Feel the heat!" * "So beautiful when they burn!" * "I will send them to Hell!" Category:Units